Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games: A Summer Crossover In Beijing
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: Nintendo and SEGA have come together to make a game and in the gaming world will Sonic and Mario stay rivals or become friends as they face off in 2 opposing teams, participating the world's greatest sporting event! Chapter 14- Find The Computer Room!
1. Prologue: When Great Minds Come Together

**After more than a year after I have uploaded this story, I have read again, and I'm like "Holy crap this is terrible, I can't believe I wrote this, did I used have a F in English or something or what, but the bigger question is. How do I still have 30 positive (mostly) reviews" In my defence I wrote this when I was what? 11, 12, I can't remember and have progressed in my writing skills(read chapter 6+ to see that and everything I've written). But I'm not going to rewrite this for the one reason, that I shall keep this as a reminder of my first attempt of writing a story(though I will edit the rest, but you can tell me if I should), and to NEVER write this badly AGAIN and for you Fanfiction newbies out there...**

**DON'T POST A STORY LIKE THIS!**

**But without further ado, the slightly better... more readable... less crappy Mario and Sonic Fanfic and it it was before (not really)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – When Great Minds Come Together<strong>

**In Nintendo's Headquarters-Idea Room**

It was the year of 2007 and after the release of Super Mario Galaxy and are now working on a brand new game.

At Nintendo's employees have been busy at work thinking of a new Mario game to make, but sadly they weren't having that much luck.

They have had some good ideas, but have been bad due to saving ideas for future games, already done ideas and just plain lack of creativity.

Yes, Nintendo had a big problem on their hands until Shigeru Miyamoto, a Nintendo Designer had a great idea."Maybe we should make collaboration with another company"

"Your right, but first let's go over adversaries and then will review" said Satoru Iwata the President of Nintendo.

"Square Enix",

"Working on Boom Street and Final Fantasy".

"Intelligent Systems"

"Already made Super Paper Mario for Wii".

"HAL Laboratories"

"Working on Kirby's Epic Yarn"

"Is there anyone else"?

"Weeellll" Miyamoto looked at his List of Third-Party Members of Nintendo and once his eyes scrolled to the bottom of the page every company was busy until he looked to the last name on the list in bold letters '**SEGA**'.

"Sadly the only Company that's not busy at the moment is SEGA". Iwata thought about this for a moment. _Hmm this could actually be a good idea, I mean, I SEGA and Nintendo and are technically friends now since F-Zero GX, and maybe we if mash our brains together could make a great game, and both our fanbases could benefit from this collaboration, Hmm._

"Call SEGA and tell we need to have a meeting so we can discus this matter further"

"Yes Sir"

**In SEGA Headquarters-Idea room**

Meanwhile at SEGA, they where having the same problem.

They had no ideas.

After Sonic Next Gen, SEGA desperately needed to have a new game to get them back on track, but sadly no new ideas so one immature Executive said "Hey lets prank call Nintendo for fun like we did in 1996!".

And once that was said, every started murmuring and agreed with this statement.

"Ok everyone quiet, I'm putting them on speaker". said Yasutaka Sato the President of SEGA **(2005-2008)**

"Hello"

"Hi it's SEGA, on behalf on all of us we would like you to make a game with us" all the employees started snickering waiting for Nintendo's reaction, but what happened next was quite unexpected.

"Oh we were just about to call you guys" everyone in the room stopped laughing immediately.

"We were thinking about making collaboration with you guys, Maybe a Mario & Sonic game, but we just wanted to ask for permission and would like to ask if SEGA of America and Europe could develop the game and we did it in Japan since your better at making games in English, but do we will help you as well, we where thinking on doing a game Olympics if that's ok with you it symbolizes countries coming together, Mario & Sonic coming to together will symbolizes unity and also teach kids a thing too. so I've given you the details do we have a deal". Iwata was now waiting for answer. All the board members had a puzzled look on their faces they looked to their boss to get an answer.

"Um-"All the Executives had a pleading look on their face that meant 'please take this chance'.

"OK, let's do it".

And now we just have to tell Mario & Sonic about this

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review<strong>

**I don't own Nintendo or SEGA?**


	2. We Need To Work Together: Team Mario

**This chapter made me cry, just trying to read it**

* * *

><p><strong>Mario &amp; Sonic At The Olympic Games<strong>

**Chapter 1-We Have To Work Together**

**Mushroom Kingdom- Princess Peach's Castle-Courtyard**

In the castle Mario and Luigi had the gone to visit the Princesses, Peach and Daisy as now they talking to another about various things like adventures and everyday life until Toad ran in a very important letter.

"Hey, there is an important letter for you Mario" he said as if he was ran 100 miles.

"Really" Mario replied.

Toad placed in from of them a white envelop with the official Nintendo logo as they all stared at it wondering what's inside.

"Well, don't wait a hundred years open it and see what it says" as Daisy rushes with excitement.

Mario now opens the envelop and everyone now skims through Letter.

_Dear Mario and Friends_

_I'm here to inform you that due to our new found friendship between us and SEGA we now telling you about inviting you to be competitors the Olympics in Beijing,China against Team Sonic._

_You need a team of 8 and 3 referees. To compete and 2 members of your team must be in the categories of Speed, Power, Skill or All Round abilities._

_Good luck and I hope you guys bring Nintendo the gold._

_From all of Nintendo_

"Wow, that is so cool we are going to be in the Olympics" Daisy says ecstatic.

"I know the idea sounds great, and it sounds really fun too" said Peach with a smile.

"Yeah, it sounds like great fun, but who's Sonic" Luigi questions.

"I don't know" responded Toad. "Do you who he is, Mario?" Everyone then put on a thinking face

Mario just shrug's _hmm that name rings a bell it could be... no of course not it's just a coincidence. Nintendo would never be crazy to do this (_**Don't worry Mario your not the only one_)._**

"But none the less, this seems like a great idea now we just need 5 other team members" Luigi stated out

"We need a referee, so I'll do it and I will ask someone else" Toad suggested

"Your right, now let's find some members, I mean it can't be that hard to form a team, Right." Daisy said with a weary expression.

"Exactly"

And they went to find out the 4 members.

**Gaming World-Mushroom Kingdom- Princess Peach's Castle-Kitchen**

"You have got to be kidding me" Everyone said groaning. They were all was upset because 3 out of the 4 new members were all weren't fond of one another.

The 1st Candidate was Yoshi who everyone seemed to be happy with as he had good speed.

But the 2nd and 3rd choice was Wario & Waluigi and the final choice was Bowser with Lakitu as the 2nd refeere

"Don't be rude, we don't be here as much as you do" Bowser grunted.

"That's an understatement" Luigi grumbled.

"What was that Green Stache" Bowser said as he come all up in his face

"Nothing" he said hesitating.

"You guys stop arguing as much as we all would like to, we have to work together if we want to win" Peach tried to encourage.

"What's in it for us" Wario asked.

"If you win a gold medal you can sell it for 50,000 coins" Yoshi answered.

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other and said "Ok were in"

"And as long I so our opponents that I'm awesome than all of you" every else sighed

"Great now we are team now we just have to practise"said Lakitu

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review<strong>

**I don't own Mario or Sonic or any characters**


	3. We Need To Work Together Pt2:Team Sonic

**Hmm... This chapter was actually good from the start, silly, but ok**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-We Need To Work Together Part 2<strong>

**Sonic Universe-Station Square**

In the busy town of Station Square with all its tall skyscrapers and shopping complexes. Sonic the hedgehog is now running faster than the speed of sound to get one of his world famous chilly dogs.

"This is my escape; I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back"

Over hearing this, the blue blur sing, was his best friend Tails driving in his plane the X-Tornado 2 with Knuckles in the passenger seat and was now hovering down to the level of Sonic.

"Nice voice, Sonic"

"Whatever, Knucklehead" he said quickly and turned to Tails to quickly avoid the subject of him singing to himself.

"Hey Tails, long time no see*"

"Hi Sonic, SEGA sent you an important letter"

Sonic quickly jumped and took the letter from him now eying it very carefully.

_Dear Sonic and Friends_

_I'm here to inform you that due to our new found friendship with us and Nintendowe now telling you about inviting you to be competitors the Olympics against Team Mario._

_You need a team of 8 and 2 referees. To compete and 2 members of your team must be in the categories of Speed, Power, Skill or All Round abilities._

_Good luck and I hope you guys bring SEGA the gold._

_From all of SEGA._

"Cool" says Sonic with a grin "Looks like SEGA got us some new competition"

"Yeah, Awesome, but I need to land the plane so you meet us at my workshop and me and Knuckles will go and find some teammates" Tails said as he now flew off in the distance.

_Hmm, Team Mario then. That name Mario sounds familiar; it could be... now why now that just insane. SEGA may not the smartest, but they least have some sense._

_Well anyway, better safe that chilly dog for later._

And with that Sonic ran off to the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaming World-Sonic Universe-Mystic Ruins-Tails' Workshop<strong>

Sonic soon enough got to Tails' Workshop and as he went to knock on the door he heard noises.

_Sounds like Tails found all our members._

He came inside and to his surprise, found all his friends and well… rival. In front of him, he saw, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, the Chaotix and Cream & Cheese.

"SONIC" Amy screamed as ran into Sonics' arm trying to hug him. "I'm so glad after this contest; we will be finally going on a date".

"A DATE" Sonic looked around and saw that Tails kept looking down to the floor. "Tails"

He walked up to him and whispered in his ear so Amy couldn't hear "I'm sorry, Sonic. I was the only way I could get her to come".

"Ok then is anyone else here, because I'm apparently doing a favour for them" Sonic stated out loud.

Shadow stood up and said"Knuckles said that you would my slave for the week and you have to admit that your the faker"

"WHAT!, KNUCKLES". "Sorry, dude"

"Were here, because we heard we get to kick butt at the Olympics" Charmy exclaimed while buzzing around with glee.

"And get money from selling medals" Vector added

Espio came out of his meditating position on the floor and said "I heard that, you need a referee, so I may was well volunteer-you too Charmy".

"NO FAIR" Charmy whined. "I want to go and to the Olympics too".

"And you will- just not competing" Vector said trying to calm him down.

Sonic not wanting to make a big fuss, moved on to Blaze.

"I here because, I decide it could be fun and I could use a break".

"Ok" Sonic then turn bend down to Cream and her Chao friend, Cheese. "Do you want to apart the team".

"Well Mister Sonic, I would have been a referee, but seeing that that the spots are already filled, so I guess I'll just watch with Cheese and Mama".

"So, then can I be the last member and Cream take my place" Charmy pleaded.

"NO" Everyone shouted.

"No way Cream" Amy spoke up. "I'm sure the committee will allow one more referee".

Cream looked around and all she was faces of encouragement... everyone except Shadow at least.

"Ok, then I'm in" She said with a smile.

"But, Sonic. We still need one more person" said Tails.

Sonic thought long and hard until...

"Later guys, I have an egghead to find" he said before he zoomed off to Eggman's 'hidden' base.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Universe-Eggman's(Not-so-serect) Base<strong>

"Hoo, Hoo, I have finally have counducted the perfect plan to take over Earth and beat Sonic"Eggman now laughing mischievously like madman.

"Wow Eggaman I knew you were crazy, but not mentally insane" Said Sonic watching him from behind with a grin on his face.

"AHH" Eggman turned around suprise. "Robots, destroy that hedgehog" At once, Robots came at Sonic and tried to attack him. But Sonic beat them easily with a simple homing attack.

"Tsk Tsk" He said while waving his finger. "No hospitaity to your guests. And I just wanted to talk".

"What do you want then"

"I want you to join our team at Olympics"

"No"

"Fine, I just assumped that you'd want to deafeat your evil counterpart". Sonic turn to around to go home. "Later Egghead".

"Sonic, wait". Sonic quickly smiled knowing his plan worked and turned around. He then put on an innocent face and Eggman asked "What other villain"

"Yeah, appearntly, there is guy on the other team who says he's more eviller than you are"."An also I heard he had and an IQ of 500"

"WHAT"Eggman shouted and at this point outraged.

Eggman now walked up to the hedgehog and shook his hand. "Ok, Sonic were are allies now for this Olympics, but after that I go back to destroying you"

"And then I go back to stopping them".Sonic was about to run back to his friends until Eggman asked "How did you get in here"

"Oh that, Door was open, Later, practise is on Monday" and with that Sonic ran off to his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>And writing I just realised tha<strong>**t I ripped off 5 diferent Sonic games and Sonic X in 5 paragraphs. Wow**

**And yes, that is how Sonic got everyone to join his team lol**

***Yeah I deciding with town to use from the Sonic series and I recently watched a Sonic Adventure Playthrough so I used that**

***Another thing I also realised that in Sonic games a least one person says 'Long time,no see' so I added it in =P**

**Please Read & Review**

**I don't own any Mario Or Sonic characters**


	4. Nice To Meet You

**Oh god... I wish I cold go back in time and stop myself from writing thisssss...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Nice To Meet You<strong>

Now a month past and at this moment both teams were ready and packed to go with all their athletic gear all travelling to Beijing as Team Mario now taking a warp pipe and Team Sonic using Chaos Control to get to the human world.

**Human World-Asia-China-Beijing-Team Mario**

Team Mario now in the cramped warp pipe were having some... issues

"Are we there yet?"

"Move over big butt"

"I'm hungry"

"Why is it so stuffy in here?"

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"I need to fart"

"Fart and you die"

"hush you guys, I see a light"

And with everyone now making their way out of the pipe and they all look up to see the beautiful city in the moonlight that was Beijing.

* * *

><p><strong>Human World-Asia-China-Beijing-Team Sonic<strong>

Team Sonic now already in the city decided to look around and enjoy the scenery before making their way to the hotel.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" said Tails admiring the skyscraper in front of him. "Certainly looks better than back home, right Sonic"

"Yeah and I bet there's even more space to run around in" Sonic replied.

"Err, Sonic look ahead" Vector said as he pointed towards the busy streets filled with tourists and fans.

"Oh well, I guess we just have to stay close" Cream now giggling with excitement. "We are almost at the hotel".

"Just great" Shadow mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Both teams while on the way, people noticed them and asked for pictures and autographs and all of them were excited to see their fans come and support them...well most of them anyway.<p>

"CHAOS BLA", "DON'T"

But eventually both groups made it to the hotel

* * *

><p><strong>Human World-China-Beijing-Hotel -Team Mario<strong>

"Man this place looks great" said Daisy approving the decoration in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, the place looks great, now can eat already" Bowser groaning.

"Ditto, I'm starved" Wario, now rubbing his belly.

Mario was about to make a speech until Team Sonic came in.

Everyone then turn around to say "Hi"

And Team Sonic just waved back.

"Oh you're Team Sonic aren't you. I'm Princess Peach it a pleasure to meet you" Peach greeted.

"That's ok, Princess. The pleasure all ours" Sonic said while doing his signature thumbs up.

"Wait a minute. Your Sonic THE Hedgehog. Oh my gosh, I loved Sonic Heroes" said Daisy excitedly and while rest of the team just stared at her.

"What? I bought the Gamecube version".

"Wait. Your Mario right? Big fan of Mario Kart" Tails said with a smile and then the rest of the team looked at him.

"It seemed fun at the time"

Now with formalities over with was everybody now mingling with one another and seemed to be talking... except Mario and Sonic.

"You're a sidekick too"

"Your favourite colour is pink, you have such great taste"

"You're a Princess as well"

"You live on an Island and you love grapes* too"

"Since when were you the Ultimate life form"

"Do you like listening to music or something?"

"We should take over the world together?"

"You're helping out at the Games too".

Soon enough they all got tired and went to sleep in their rooms they had to share with their rival/s.

_Mario & Sonic_

_Luigi & Tails_

_All the Girls-Peach, Amy, Daisy, Blaze_

_Wario & Shadow_

_Waluigi & Vector_

_Bowser & Dr Eggman_

_Charmy, Espio & Toad_

_Cream, Cheese & Vanilla_

The ones who hadn't gone to bed yet was Mario and Sonic who were just court in a web of awkward silence until Sonic broke it by saying with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Jumpman"

"Hey Hedgehog"

"What have you been up to"

"Hmm" Now showing a thinking face. "Saving the world from Egghead, eating Chilly dogs and running faster than the speed of sound, the usual." He then pointed at Mario with his famous index finger. "What have you been up to"

"Just saving the princess, playing baseball, hosting parties" He shrugged. "Same old same old"

"May the best person win" Sonic said holding out his hand and Mario gladly took it with a smile.

"May the best person win" Both of them now thinking _This should be interesting_

And with that they both went to bed.

Now everyone's dreams were about the opening ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I bet you, you didn't see that coming.<strong>

***Knuckles loves grapes his character bio said so. Nuff s**

**Please Read& Review As now we set our eyes to recreate the beginning of the trailer that changed Video Game Crossovers forever-wish me luck. ^_^**


	5. The Epic Opening Ceremony

**Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games**

**Chapter 4-The Epic Opening Ceremony**

**Human World-Asia-China-Beijing-Olympic Stadium**

On 27th July 2008, and the opening ceremony was starting at the Olympic stadium in the moonlight with fireworks to boot, as Olympic helicopters zoom around the area.

The stadium itself was filled with fans and species from Mario and Sonics' worlds such as Toads, Koopas, Shy Guys and Chaos and Flickies even some Hammer Bros. and Dry Bones and some others from Bowser's Army camefor the fun.

One and all were cheering for both Team Mario and Sonic as they walked on to the podium. Team Mario standing on the left and Team Sonic on the right. But now everyone's focus was on the middle of the stage as Mario and Sonic themselves both took to the stage in the spotlight, looking up the huge crowd of people.

And once the Olympic Pledge was said. Everyone went back to the hotel to rest up for the first day of the Olympic Games.

**Ok, so finally it is now time to start the games!**

**I tried to be in detail as much as I could with the opening ceremony from the trailer since it was so short, but I hope you all liked it through**

**Please Read & Review as the first obviously is the 100m**


	6. The 100m Dash:Guess Who's Gonna Win?

**Chapter 6- The 100m Dash**

**Olympic Stadium**

"Is this event going to start yet" said the cocky blue hedgehog impatiently.

"Don't worry Sonic, the 100m should start any second now" replied the two tailed Fox

"Racers, please make your way to the track" said the announcer

"Well, that was fast" Tails said. "See Sonic, I told you we didn't have to- huh". Tails just then turn around and found Sonic already at the starting line.

"Sonic wait up"

* * *

><p>Sonic was just now stretching and then saw Mario coming over and said hello and he waved back.<p>

"So, Jumpman" Now jumping on the spot. "Are you ready to get beat by the fastest thing alive".

Mario just shook his head and held a big grin overflowing with confidence.

"Ok, fair race then, and I will go extra slow for you" And Sonic took his hand out which Mario gladly shook.

"You're on Hedgehog"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, you know how to use the pistol, Cream?" Toad asked a little worried.<p>

"Its ok, Mister Toad, I think know what I'm doing"

"Well ok, I'll see you later for 110m Hurdles"

* * *

><p>Eventually all the other racers such as Tails and Peach came to starting line and starting warm up to and soon enough the real deal started and the Announcer introduced everyone.<p>

"In Lane 1-Bowser

In Lane 2- Knuckles

In Lane 3-Luigi

In Lane 4-Sonic

In Lane 5- Mario

In Lane 6- Tails

In Lane 7- Peach

and In Lane 8-Dr. Eggman".

All then when down into there starting positions now waiting for Cream's mark.

"Ready"

"Set"

BOOM and the racers were off.

It started off as an even race, but soon they all broke off in sections with Mario and Sonic leading the pack, neck and neck, but because Sonic had more acceleration he got the extra bit of speed **(No, he didn't boost)**.

So the final Standings were:

1st- Sonic

2nd-Mario **(If I was playing he would have been 4****th**** or 5****th****, but whatever SEGA).**

3rd- Tails

4th- Luigi

5th- Peach

6th- Knuckles

7th- Dr. Eggman

8th- Bowser

And immediately the rest of Sonics' team began to congratulate him.

"Oh, my Sonic, I knew you would win" said Amy excitedly trying to hug him.

"Yeah, you did great Sonic" said Tails a bit tired from running.

"Satisfactory at best" Shadow muttered under his breath

"You didn't do half bad" Knuckles said giving him a little credit for winning.

"Half bad, he was all great" shouted Amy as she pushed Knuckles into a wall.

Sonic had some weird look on his face but said thank you for the praise.

* * *

><p>"Great job losers, if you guys don't do better were going to lose this whole thing" said Wario irritated.<p>

"We doing the best can, you try and run 100m in less than 10sec" Bowser puffed.

"And besides we have more than 20 more events left" said Daisy trying to be positive. "I say that was just a fluke win".

"Yeah, Daisy's right and now we should be focusing on winning the 110m hurdles". Peach then turned to Luigi.

"Are ready"

"Of course"

* * *

><p>And after 5 minutes it was time for the Awards Ceremony with the announcer saying the results and Sonic, Mario and Tails were standing on there specified place on the podium.<p>

**Award Ceremony**

"Medal Awarded to Tails in 3rd place"

"Pretty good" He said while waving to the crowd.

"Medal awarded to Mario to in 2nd place"

"Oh, Mario will get you next time" He said clapping for the victor, being a good sport.

"Medal Awarded to Sonic in 1st place"

"Its all about speed" he said while doing his signature thumbs.

And soon after everyone was preparing for the 110m hurdles

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, another Chapter, were you surprised who won that race cause I'm sure<strong> **not.**

**Please Read & Review- ****Now that we are moving on to see the hurdles we shall see some Luigi vs Shadow rivalry.**

**I don't own the Mario & Sonic Series**


	7. 110m Hurdles

**Chapter 7- 110m Hurdles**

**Olympic Stadium-Track**

_Don't mess up; don't mess up _thought Luigi to himself nervously to me himself over and over again hoping he won't trip on the hurdles like he did in practice. He really didn't want to let the team down.

And as he was walking over to the track he noticed a black hedgehog already there with his arms folded, completely to himself. All though not really knowing him that much, Tails already told he was the type of person who liked being alone and avoided socializing when ever possible. But curiosity got to the Luigi and he was hoping to get the know Shadow since he was about friends most of Sonic's Team, so being the friendly person he is, he decided to say hello.

"Hi, I don't think we officially met, I'm Luigi"

Shadow just ignored him and looked away.

_Must have not heard me._

"We're both competing in the hurdles, right, good luck to you"

Shadow finally, now bothering to look him just indentified him carefully.

"Hmm, stupid sidekick"

"Hey, that's not very nice"

"Like I care" Shadow shaking his head in annoyance. "Just stay out of my way". Now walking away from him.

_Man that guy has some attitude problems. Oh well I'll just have to settle this at the hurdles._

* * *

><p>But soon enough Shadow came back to the track as the 110m hurdles were about to start. And this time Toad was doing shooting the pistol.<p>

"In Lane 4- Shadow"

"Hmm" he said while crossing his arms.

"In Lane 5- Luigi"

"Hiiii" he said waving to the crowd then striking a pose.

"On Your Marks"

Shadow and Luigi were in there starting positions.

"Prepare to get beaten by the Ultimate Lifeform"

"Get Set"

"Not a chance"

"Go"

And they we off. Not one of them hitting a single hurdles. Both of there jumps were flawless, with Shadow being in full focus and Luigi, an expert on jumping. It all came down to the final 10m stretch.

They were both practical neck and neck, if only Luigi were just a little bit faster.

Final Standings

1st- Shadow- 12.93

2nd- Luigi- 13.01

* * *

><p><span>Awards Ceremony<span>

"2nd, Luigi"

"Its not that bad"

"Medal Awarded"

"1st, Shadow"

"I'm the Ultimate"

"Medal Awarded"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait and that this chapter is so short and sweet, I couldn't think of an aftermath for this and for all you people that are disappointed that Shadow won well tough numbs this is my story, not with any favouritism to Shadow or anything just looking at the actual stats of the game its self seeing how Luigi is slower than Shadow just by a little bit, but don't worry I have a reason for this and Luigi will have his time to shine in the 400m.<strong>

**Please Read & Review- As the time for some real teamwork in the 4x100 relay**

**I don't own the Mario or Sonic Characters**


	8. 4x100m Relay: Teamork!

**Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games**

**Chapter 8- 4x100 Relay**

**Olympic Stadium- Track- Team Mario**

"Ok, so are you ready" Peach said to Daisy stretching while she was running on the spot.

"Of course, I am, this race isn't going to run its self, you know" Daisy, speaking in her trademark tomboyish accent.

"But where are Luigi and Yoshi" Peach looking around. "They are hardly ever late".

"Oh, Yoshi is still eating, but be still somewhere around here, but they should at the starting line soon, so come on" Daisy already slowing running to the starting line with Peach following suit and when they got there found the rest of Team Sonics' Relay racers Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Shadow. But the first thing Peach noticed about them was that Amy was trying to hug Sonic.

"Ahh, look at the lovebirds" Peach sighed. "So cute, are you both going out" Completely misunderstanding the situation.

"Yes" Amy shouted out eagerly.

"NNOOOOO" Sonic now being able to get out of Amy's clutches and run away using his super sonic speed (ironic, huh) to the other side of the track.

"SONIKKU, COME BACK, THE RACE IS STARING SOON" Amy now running off to find him.

Daisy had a confused but happy look on. "I'm guessing this happens a lot" she while laughing slightly.

Tails nodded.

"Hey, where's Luigi and Yoshi, I thought they would be here by now".

"Yoshi's coming, but Luigi's not here still" Daisy a bit anxious. "I'm getting worried".

"Maybe the loser, decided not to show up" Shadow butted in.

"Excuse me"

"Just calling it like I see it, since he couldn't even beat me last time"

Hey, he is not a loser so why don't you button it before I-" Peach quickly then covered her mouth so any colourful language she might say was muffled.

"Sorry about that" and guided Daisy way so she would cool off. _Why does my best friend have to get angry so easily _Peach thought to herself wirily.

"Shadow did you have to be mean" Tails huffed.

"Not my fault it's true" Shadow said coldly and walked away.

Tails shook his head with his palm on his head. "Why does all the drama have to happen now?"

* * *

><p>Eventually everyone came back to the track to finally start the Relay Race, even Daisy after she calmed down, but still very ticked off at Shadow, but Luigi was still not here.<p>

"Not to add any drama or anything, but if he don't show up, you guys forfeit" Sonic calmly said.

"Where is he" Daisy slightly agitated. "And where is Yoshi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Olympic Stadium- Behind the stands<strong>

Yoshi just making his way, running into the track and suddenly stopped and found Luigi in a distressed state. Luigi was already there but just hiding. _Oh man I really don't want to go out there, I'll just embarrass myself like last time, specially if __**he's **__racing,__but I don't want to let the team down everyone's counting on me. _Luigi sighed_. Especially Daisy._

Yoshi run up behind and tried to hug him to cheer him up which surprised the poor plumber.

"Oh Yoshi, it's just you" He then shook his head in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be here earlier"

"Yoshi Yoshi"

"Breakfast Buffet at the hotel, huh"

"Yoshi Yoshi"

"Oh, I was hiding here"

"Yoshi Yoshi" He said with an unusual stern look on his face with his hands on his hips.

"I know I'm supposed be there, but I can't go out there" He said while glazing his head down to the ground.

Yoshi then went along to try and make him feel better, put his arm around his shoulder and smiled. "Mama*"

"Thanks, Yoshi" Luigi then start walking over to the track. "And stop calling me that".

* * *

><p>Peach now intensely worried then looked to see Luigi and Yoshi running over the field and just now walking on to the track.<p>

"Luigi, Yoshi were have you been, me and Daisy have been worried sick"

"I know, but had a good reason" Luigi tried to explain.

"Yoshi"

"Well, we don't time for your excuse now, as we have a race to win" Daisy enforced kind of mad at Luigi, but ignored her feelings for now. "To starting positions"

"FINALLY" Team Sonic yelled as the relay racers got to there appropriate spots and with Yoshi and Sonic starting with the baton.

"In Lane 1- Team Yoshi"

"Yahoo" He while waving to crowd.

"In Lane 2- Team Sonic"

"Leave it me" He did a quick flip and started waving to his fans.

"On Your Marks"

"Get Set"

"GO"

Both of them sped off at equal pace around the bed. Both of them being proclaimed the fastest in there worlds, but Sonic was just about little centimetre ahead. Then Peach and Amy appeared so Sonic and Yoshi would pass the baton both of them doing good. Peach and Amy started off the same, but them Peach being faster got in to the lead, creating a gap about 10m, so she got to the 200m mark to pass to Luigi and Amy after a few seconds later passed it to Tails. Tails sadly was slower than Luigi so he couldn't keep up, creating a even bigger gap between them, but luckily for him Luigi kind of slowed down a bit, giving the chance to catch up slightly, leaving the outcome to Shadow and Daisy. Daisy had a bit a lead because of Luigi so was in the lead for the first 10m, but Shadow being quicker, cached up to her easily. Daisy determined pushed herself running more rapidly by the second at final 10m as the desert princess and Black hedgehog were neck and neck, but Daisy crossed the finish line by a foot.

Daisy now exhausted met up with the rest of the team.

"We did it" She said out of breath while high- fiving Yoshi.

"Yoshi" He said happily.

"Yes, we all did great" Peach complimented "Now come on, we have to get our medals" They all went, but Luigi stayed silent.

"Oh man we lost" Tails said sadly.

"Don't worry its only one point" Sonic says reassuringly.

"And that's the only one they will get" Amy encourages. Shadow just mutters to himself and they all went to the podium.

* * *

><p><span>Award Ceremony<span>

"2nd- Team Sonic"

They all waved to the crowd (even Shadow) as Toad put on there Sliver medals around there necks.

"Its all about Speed" Sonic shouted.

"Medal Awarded"

"1st – Team Yoshi"

They too started waving to the crowd on the giant podium as Cream took the liberty to put there gold medal around there necks.

"Yoshi Yoshi" He said happily while doing a flip.

"Medal Awarded"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, this took me a long time to think up with the added drama put in it, since I'm trying to make every event start off with a story so I hope you all like it. I feel like this is one of the best chapters I've written, so yay me!**

***LOVE THAT LINE (See Eposide 5 of Super Mario World cartoon if you don't get it) **

**Please Read & Review- As next time Luigi will have his revenge in the 400m.**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic Characters.**


	9. 400m

**Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games**

**Chapter 9- 400m**

**Olympic Stadium- Track**

_I can do this, I can do this _Luigi thought optimistically as he once again walked over to the track. _I just need to keep focus, stay positive and- _His happy and bright thoughts were stopped by him looking at a familiar red and black Hedgehog, just standing there alone, to his thoughts again just like the other time he came across him, and in that seconds he started feeling very worried.

_Oh no, not him again Now anxious, practically shaking. _But then took a deep breath. _Not this time. _He walked over to Shadow again standing as strong as he could and said simply

"Hi" with a smile

Shadow turned to see him but like before, he merely ignored him. At this point Luigi was now really annoyed with this guy right now. He tried to be nice to him, but handling this Hedgehog bad attitude towards him and everyone else for matter, the gloves were coming off!

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM" He yelled out loud, by accident, he immediately put his hands over his mouth to cover his hurtful words, but Shadow still being right next to him, heard clearly what he said, he took it by surprise, but didn't show in his face.

"Excuse me"

Luigi sighed he is genuinely never the type to seek conflict, but was he started this argument; he may as well say what had to say and finish it once and for all.

"Why are you so mean to me, I didn't anything wrong"

Shadow now looked at him with a forceful death stare, now afraid he would he get out of this conversation with all his limbs, but still continued what he had to say.

"You speak so coldly to people, you push people away when they want to help you" His tone went quiet while fiddling with his fingers. "I only wanted to be your friend"

Shadow walked up to him with his death stare even stronger and both of them being the same height, to Luigi made it worse and more deadly. Shadow was about to say something until Cream appeared behind them.

"Mr. Shadow, Mr. Luigi" She said in famous polite manner. "Where ready to begin"

Luigi walked over to the starting line feeling like he dodged a bullet*. Shadow just stood still for a second feeling a twitch in heart, but being him he ignored his emotions and followed on.

* * *

><p>"Ready"<p>

They went down to into the starting position.

"Get set"

"Go"

They were off. But started up slowly to save up their stamina, but Shadow was in the lead for the most of the race so far. By the last 100m Shadow immediately started sprinting, but around and ran about 40m before wasting his all energy, giving Luigi the opportunity to sprint past, giving him the gold.

Luigi stopped afterwards to take a breather, but as soon crowded with positive and or negative comments from his teammates, but soon pushed past them to talk to Shadow.

"Good race" He said shyly, holding out his hand.

"I let you win" He sad coldly and walked away from him.

Luigi tried to go after him, but a hand and his shoulder stopped him. "Leave him he'll get over it" said a voice that belonged to Sonic with a smile and Luigi smiled in return.

* * *

><p><span>Award Ceremony<span>

"Sliver Medal Awarded to Shadow"

Shadow just looked away and said "These are only games"

"Gold Medal Awarded to Luigi"

Luigi did a flip and yelled "Oh yeah, who's number one, Luigi"

* * *

><p><strong>Done and dusted, this took me awhile because of so many distractions e.g. YouTube, but I still got it done. Luigi fans cheer, but I feel like Shadow fangirls are going to flame me for this, but oh well I'll live<strong>

***Luigi is so lucky Shadow did have a real gun with him.**

**Please Read & Review- As next time were are doing the 400m again- with hurdles (I HATE THEM).**


	10. 400m Hurdles: Pink Power

**Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games**

**Chapter 10- 400m Hurdles**

**Olympic Stadium- Track**

"Prepare to get stomped" which came from the mouth of Amy.

"Don't make me laugh" Boasted Princess Peach., now definitely in the competitive move after the Relay they had a couple of minutes ago. Both them had been at each other throats. In a playful manner that is. Both girls trying to get the last laugh, but it was all in good fun. They were both walking to the starting line(**Everyone has been doing that a lot =P**), going across the field.

"You may be faster than me that's for sure, but this time I will have the upper hand as I am a better jumper" Amy now put her hand on her chest. "And after I win the hurdles, my Sonikku* will finally be mine". She sighed at sweetly at just mentioning his name.

Peach giggled. "Sonikku*"

"What it's my nickname for him" Now rocking back and forth in a dreamlike trance with her eyes closed.

"You really really like him don't you"

"Yeah" She said sweetly, but then lost her train of thought and stopped to ask the Mushroom princess a question. "Do you think Sonic likes me" She changed her serious tone to a surer one. "I mean _I_ know he does, but what do you think"

Peach was about to say something positive, but then showed an uncertain expression on her face remembering the incident at the Relay. "Welll, you look good together that's for sure" She said in a pitch was obviously meant that she was lying. Amy frowned with her arms crossed at her answered, another person that rejected her idea at her relationship towards Sonic. Peach noticed Amy's sad state she give her some hopefully helpful advice. "But". Amy looked up to hear what she had to say.

"I'm guessing, Sonic is the type that likes his personal space right?" Amy nodded. "Then why don't you tone down you're... uhh" Peach thinking of the right word that wouldn't appear rude to the pink Hedgehog. "_Clinginess_" She mimed air quotes. "Then he will see that you respect his personal space".

Amy took in that she had said and smiled, pleased by nodding her head. "I never thought of it that way, thanks Peach". Peach returned her smiled and both stared at each other and eventually started giggling girlishly.

"Anyway let's go, we still need to race" Amy started walking again towards the starting line. "Besides you can tell me about your happy relationship later" That statement making Peach blush and followed her rival.

* * *

><p>"Are you both ready Princess, Amy" Toad obediently asked.<p>

"Yes" They both responded. "Jinx" Amy shouted.

"Don't believe in Jinx*" She shrugged her shoulders and when into her starting position while Amy huffed, but still followed in suit.

"On Your Marks"

"Get Set"

"Go"

Both of them were off at a moderate pace, but with Peach in the lead for the most part. At about the 50m mark, the hurdles came into play and they passed the first 2 with ease. After awhile they both either simply jumped over hurdles just fine or perfectly. They were both at the final 100m with the final stretch of hurdles, with Peach still in the lead, but Amy in arms reach, putting up a good fight, still trying to get ahead. But it was all down to the final 10m sprint both of them tired, but Peach with higher speed secured her first place title.

"Well at least I tried" Amy said composing herself after heavily breathing.

"Wonderful race" Peach happily said.

"You too" She beamed, looking more optimistic and giggled. Peach then looked behind her. "All you" She whispered too Amy, completely missing the meaning of her words and then away, leaving Amy still confused and shrugged, but then turned to see Sonic.

"Good race Amy, not bad, you did really well and-" Sonic stopped talking and braced himself for her reaction to his words.

"OH MY-" She started, but calmed herself to say this. "Thanks Sonic, I appreciate it" She smiled and waved. "Got to go" And ran off after Peach.

"Well that was different" Sonic stated out aloud, but then smiled at the fact that he didn't receive the bear hug of death.

**Award ceremony**

2nd Medal Awarded to Amy

She waved to the crowd and said merrily "Not to bad, I guess"

1st Medal Awarded to Peach.

Completely ecstatic that she won waved with two hands shouted with sweet annoyance "Oh, how nice, lucky me".

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, the long awaited Chapter 10, sorry this is so late, my inner procrastinator was bothering me, but none the less here you go. And sorry if this chapter was on the tad bit on the girly side, let's just say we have 2 Pink characters (No offense if your a tomboy, but like pink-I'm one of them) in 1 chapter that is my explanation, doesn't make sense, neither do I, sometimes. Also Thank you for the 1500+ views on this story, I appreciate all the support and hope this number goes up- same as reviews people!<strong>

***If you don't know Sonikku is Sonic in Japanese, I love say it for some reason, I sound nice when you say it like that. **

***My friend says that to me alot**

**Please Read & Review- Since the Track events are done its time to move on the Field Events.**

**Scores: **

**Team Mario- 3**

**Team Sonic- 2**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic Series**


	11. Long Jump

**Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games**

**Chapter 11- Long Jump**

**Olympic Stadium- Field**

"So do you get it now?" Mario explained

"Yoshi" He confirmed not being new to sports, but instead playing with real rules and regulations, so he was a bit confused on how to actually play.

"So just run as fast as can and then jump, but don't cross the green line" He informed.

"Yoshi"

"So you don't get out"

Yoshi nodded his head with his thumbs up and then ran off across the grassy turf towards the Long Jump area itself while behind him he heard "Don't flutter" he couldn't quite hear or understand what advice he was being given, but he just shrugged it off, thinking it couldn't be that important. So he jogged off to the event and when he got there he could by now he could see Sonic on the horizon from the opposing team already there and politely greeted him.

"Sup Yoshi"

Yoshi happily waved and then turned to face Lakitu wearing his visible goggles riding on his clear white cloud who was the referee for this event at the same time as Toad in the background, whose job was to hold 2 flags, one white and one red.

"You two ready" Both Sonic and Yoshi nodded. "Ok then who wants to go first"

Sonic motioned his hands, pointing in Yoshi's direction. "You can have the first go"

Yoshi smiled. "Yoshi".

He walked a straight narrow path were in front was a large layer of sand waiting to be jumped on.

"First Try- Yoshi" The unknown announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. Yoshi beamed and waved to the crowd.

"Jump as far as you can" Mario's voice echoed in his head. He breathed in and sprinted forward and made a massive leap in the sand, dragging his butt along the gritty floor, and then stood up to make out what his, hopefully great score, but instead he heard Toad shout.

"Foul*" As he held the red flag up and all the horde of fans booed.

Yoshi confused then looked up at the big screen which showed a replay of him going a few centimetres past the green line. "Aww" He said sadly, but then got a pat on the back from Sonic. "It's ok" He gave him a thumbs up with a warm smile. "Let show you how it's done" he said as he walked over to he pathway where Yoshi had started moments before.

* * *

><p>"First Try- Sonic"<p>

"Leave it to me". He took a moment to hop and the stop and clapped his hands and at that moment noticed that the crowd had clapped with him. _Hmm I have an idea _He thought playfully with a smirk. Sonic started clap his hands together above his head which made the crowd react to him and continue along with him. He soon enough stopped not to wear them out to much, got ready and darted straight forward with the horde of fans still giving him their full applause and till landed in the sand, stood up and saw Lakitu come over and inspect his jump. Lakitu pointed his right hand up which signalled as an A Ok.

"7.243m" He yelled as a slow-motion replay of Sonic' jump went on the big screen.

"Yes" Sonic cheered as well as the crowd then turned around to see Yoshi. "You're up" Yoshi nodded with a smile and walked back to the starting position.

* * *

><p>"Second Try- Yoshi"<p>

_I know what to do! _Yoshi plotted in his mind and with a determined face ran up to white line again, a bit behind it, but made up for it by making a huge leap as well doing his world famous 'Flutter Jump' in mid-air and landed in to the sand once again, feeling proud in which he smiled, but it was wiped off by Toad screaming "Foul" holding up the red flag, making the whole crowd boo.

Yoshi stood up getting out of the sand pit and saw Lakitu in front of him. "Sorry Yoshi you're not allowed to do that, against Long Jump rules" He warned wagging his index finger*.

Yoshi throw a put in head down in shame and slumped himself on the ground, till a hand, a gloved one was put in his sight. "Come on" He took Sonic' hand and got on his feet. Sonic pointed to himself. "Watch me"

Yoshi stared at Sonic walking to the straight path, waiting for his turn to start.

* * *

><p>"Second Try- Sonic"<p>

He ran up the straightaway and jumped just barely on the white line and landed into the sand.

Toad pulled up the white flag whilst Lakitu measured the length of the jump.

Sonic rolled out of the dirt and faced Yoshi. "Better"

"Yoshi"

He smirked. "Good"

"7.545" Lakitu shouted, however Sonic shouted "Yes" louder celebrating his hopefully near victory, but looked back at Yoshi with his head down slightly and stopped. "It's you're-"

"Yoshi" He interrupted and started pushed Sonic toward the pathway. "Are you sure, dude". Yoshi made an "mmhm" noise and continued pushing with Sonic not arguing, but did move his head around. "Is this OK" And Toad and Lakitu just said yes with a Thumbs up*.

"Thanks Yosh" He thanked (**Lazy**).

"Yoshi" And he moved back so he could see Sonic do his last turn.

* * *

><p>"Third Try- Sonic"<p>

"Leave it to me" He boasted and did what he did on his first try and clapped which in turn made the audience once again clap along with him and once he stopped, Sonic ran at the full speed (**The speed that SEGA & Nintendo would allow him to run at**) and soared into air then back down in the sandy pit below and smiled, but was immediately wiped off by the word he thought for him he would be able never hear.

"Foul" Toad screamed while holding up the red flag. The whole audience as well as Yoshi gasped, while all the other members of Team Sonic that the author didn't bother to include in this chapter up to this point, because she is lazy screamed "WHAT"

Sonic rose up on his feet gutted, with his head and low punched his hand. "No way".

Yoshi's orange-brownish shoes then came into his view and looked up to see him beaming, swaying from side to side trying to cheer him up. "Yoshi Yoshi"

Sonic gave a little smile. "Thanks" He said patting him on the back, but then turned to the narrow path once again. "You're turn". Yoshi smiled back and ran over to the path, breathing in deeply.

* * *

><p>"Third Try- Yoshi"<p>

"Yahoo" He then started shaking his hips fist bumping in the air and suddenly the crowd started to clap, noticing this he continued his actions and the fans giving him their full attention. Yoshi stopped got ready then boosted (**Boost to win=P***) forward gaining tons of speed and made a massive leap in to the sand, but still kept a straight face in case, Toad called a foul, but instead he heard nothing then turned around to see Toad hold up the white flag. Everyone cheered especially Yoshi as his replay went on the big screen.

"8.432"

"New World Record"

"Yahoo" He bounced around, but stopped when he saw Sonic.

The Blue Hedgehog smirked and held out his hand. "Good game"

"Yoshi" He squealed and instead of taking his hand hugged him tightly. He let go after a few moments and dragged him off to go to finally see the award ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>Award Ceremony <strong>

"Sliver Medal Awarded to Sonic"

"Just made it" He said as he waved to the crowd with one hand on his hip.

"Gold Medal Awarded to Yoshi"

"Yoshi Yoshi" He did a back flip and his fist in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, First off, sorry this is posted so late, due to laziness, me actually being busy and writer's block for a week this took while, but I still got it done like always!- I missed you guys^^.<strong>

**Secondly the bad news I may be on hiatus for about 2 weeks due my end of year exams which are crucial since they decide what class you will be in for Year 9 and count towards GCSE and my parents are making study really hard for it, by taking away my 3DS and not being able to use my computer expect for study, update might not be as frequent as they would, not like they were before, but between grades and writing Mario & Sonic goodness sadly for you peeps its the first option, but I will still try to write little bits if I'm free.**

**But thirdly the good news is I will still be around fan fiction, reading and reviewing stories made by you wonderful people! **

**And to all you people going to E3 and/or Summer Of Sonic(SOS) - You Lucky Lucky Beeyatches**

***Only Classic Sonic can do that and get away with it!**

***If only we could do that in real life**

***Best Sonic meme ever!- That and Home to Own=P**

**Please Read & Review- As in the next chapter we are THROWIN HAMMERS (Gay meme is Gay=P)**


	12. Hammer Throw: Battle Of The Powerhouses

**Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games**

**Chapter 12- Hammer Throw (Throwin HammersXD)**

**Olympic Stadium – Field**

"1st Try- Bowser" The Announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium as the King of the Koopa, standing in pure grits of sand, ready to win. At the same time his strong (At times) Koopa army were cheering him on saying words of encouragement like "You Rule", "Nice dude", and even as a joke, one Hammer Bro shouted out "We're, under attack*" while waving his character flag

Noticing this, Bowser roared, all set to go as he picked up, the heavy round ball black of the official Olympic Hammer weighing practically more than 10 tonnes. He didn't break a sweat as he simply started to swing the Hammer one- handed, above his head until he was going in full swing going faster and faster and in with 6 swings more, Bowser let go, and soon the Hammer soared through the air and landed in the grassland below.

* * *

><p>"Wow that went far" Charmy exclaimed, astonished flying up where the Hammer that left a large hole in the grass, observing it with a hand under his chin. "Don't ya think so" He tuned Shy Guy excitedly with a smile to who was waddling behind him who just showed no expression through his white mask*.<p>

"You don't talk much do you" Charmy questioned whilst tilting his head to the side. Shy Guy just stared at him for a second and then just went to do his job and measure how far the Hammer. "No wonder they call him Shy Guy" The young bee muttered under his breath. "And he's creeps me out too" He shrugged it off as he went to join Shy Guy in measuring the distance.

And after some careful measuring both Charmy and Shy Guy raised their hands as signal that they had measured the distance. "76.97m" Charmy shouted while Shy Guy made an odd noise.

At that moment Bowser distance come up on the big screen and chortled loudly at his success.

* * *

><p>"1st Try- Vector"<p>

"That's me" Vector now taking his place in the sandy starting area as he bumped his fist to his chest in readiness. Like Bowser, the Hammer wasn't heavy to him due his great strength and followed his technique and started spin the Hammer around with only one hand, but then back to both hands after picking up speed and after 5 swing let go and let the Hammer fly away, going a little bit to the side.

"I think this one went even farther" Charmy said gleefully once again observing where the Hammer landed this time "What you think" Turning to face the Shy Guy (Ha Ha) in front of him on the other side of the hole saying nothing. "Never mind"

After measuring the distance Charmy and Shy Guy signalled up their hand up while shouting "73.89m"

"Oh yeah" Vector striking a pose in satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR IS LAZING SO SKIP 2<strong>**ND**** TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER GO FASTER.**

**Score:**

**Bowser- 80.25m**

**Vector- 79.75**

* * *

><p>"3rd Try- Vector"<p>

For the 3rd time standing in the sandy throwing area and with no hesitation picked the handle of the Hammer used his one-hand technique to start off and then used when back to using 2 hands and after a few swings let it go.

Both Charmy and Shy Guy measured it and Vector end up with his final distance of a fair 78.85m. Vector sighed whilst punching the ground with his fist, not getting farther than last time.

* * *

><p>"3rd Try- Bowser"<p>

Bowser wasted no time on picking up handle of the Hammer and instead of starting off with holding it one handed, he used both hands, building up incredible speed and power and soon let it fly while also letting out a furious roar, which the excess power made Hammer up in the air at an incredibly high-speed.

"Amazing" Charmy mouthed as the Hammer Bowser threw went over his head. "Did you see that" He said to Shy Guy who was supposed to be next to him, but had turned around to see Shy Guy already running to see where the Hammer had landed. _Man, he still creeps me out _he thought in his mind, but still had a job to do, so he flew over to him and measured the final distance of the Hammer throw as they put their hands up for the final time.

"87.26"

"New World Record" The Announcer's voice was loud throughout the stadium once again as the crowd went wild with another world record broken as the replay of Bowser remarkable throw came on to the big screen and at the some moment, Bowser himself laughed maniacally at his victory.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Award Ceremony<span>**

"Sliver Medal Awarded To Vector"

"Oh well, good enough" Excepting his second place win.

"Gold Medal Award To Bowser"

He roared at his triumph in the Hammer Throw once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! – It's been a while hasn't it. In recent news- The Olympics has officially started, the opening ceremony was AWESOME (I could literally <strong>**_feel_**** the fireworks from my house- It was that loud) And I hope you guys were watching too!**

**Supporting Team GB(Great Britain) and also Nigeria!**

**But on to the bad news- This story is too long and too make this go faster, I kinda sorta have cut some events that are unnecessary or a pain for me to do, so first off.**

**Javelin Throw**

**High Jump**

**Pole Vault**

**ALL CUT! **

**To long and tedious with almost every field event, but if you all want, I may do Triple Jump, but if not I'm skipping to aquatic events!- The athletics are taking TOO LONG! **

**And more events that I'm not doing:**

**Vault**

**Skeet (Maybe)**

**Archery**

**Single Sculls**

**But don't worry all the Dream events will stay- Some of you may like all the events I'm cutting, but I'm sorry this story was getting to long for its and my own good.**

**But on a better note- ITS MY BIRTHDAY... 2 days ago, but anyway it was great- I now have Sonic Heroes for PC!**

***Super Paper Mario Anyone?**

***What is under that mask?**

**Please Read & Review- As you can decide If you want Tails verses Luigi action in Triple Jump or want me to skip to 100m Freestyle with Sonic verses Yoshi (Though Sonic cant swim lol)**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic Series **


	13. 100m Frestyle: Sonic Swims!

**This weird, the author's note starting at the beginning and all. But whatever heck I need to do this to clarify a few things. First I decided to skip to aquatics since the Athletics starting to get really tedious, really wanted to do Triple Jump, but its just the same as Long Jump(Just 2 extra strides-_-) I decided to just skip it, but I will tell just to make the score fair since their were an odd number of events, lets just say Triple jump did happen and between Luigi vs Tails, Tails won...so deal with it(And just to clarify no favouritism- Tails would won regardless if I did write the chapter anyway- Just saying that so I don't get any flames). But it's time for a change of pace(LOL ^^) by going to the aquatics centre - So LETS BEGIN**

**But two thing first- Final results of Athletic Events:**

**Mario: 5**

**Sonic: 3**

**And finally, Cream if you may be so bold.**

**Cream: Aw, too bad *Holds up red flag* (You have no idea how pleasantly annoying that sounded)**

**Now let's go swimmin! **

* * *

><p>Mario &amp; Sonic At The Olympic Games<p>

**Chapter 13- Aquatics- 100m Freestyle**

**National Aquatics Centre- Outside Men's Changing Room**

**"**Hmm Hmm**" **Yoshi was happily **(**So Happy^^**) **and openly humming to himself as he was just strolling around the aquatics centre before the big swim which he was so excited for. Exploring around the place and was being amazed so far seeing how buildings were so different and big than as they were back home in the Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi's Island. He soon ended up in the area where the men's and female changing room were and was just about to pass through without a care till he heard an anxious voice coming from one of them.

_"I'm not going out there_

_I'm not going out there_

_I'm not going in the water_

_I'm not going in the water" _

_I'm not going **swimming!**_A certain Blue Hedgehog was least trying to speak positively to himself as he sat alone in the Changing room in the Aquatics centre with his arms crossed, frowning.

"What I am gonna do- I can't let the team down" Lowering his head down in shame. "But at the same time I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of everyone" He sighed. "Especially wearing... this" He yelled quietly looking down and smacking his certified clothing in frustration. _What should I do?_

"Yoshi"

"AHH!" Sonic screamed in surprise as he felt a tap on the shoulder, completely out of character for him, but then only turned around to see the friendly green dinosaur beside him. "Oh sup Yoshi, it's just you" Holding his hand to his heart breathing heavily.

"Yoshi Yoshi"

Sonic went silent for a few seconds "Well... I was sorta hiding" He said quietly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yo-Yoshi" He questioned.

"I am _supposed _to be competing, but here is one issue" He whispered nervously at the last line. "It's kind of embarrassing"

"Yoshi Yoshi" He said to try and cheer him up.

"If you say so" He took a deep breath.

"I can't swim" Yoshi soon enough started happily laughing on impulse at the Blue Hedgehog in front of him, amused by what he just admitted whilst Sonic stood up and tried to defend himself.

"What so funny"

Yoshi stopped laughing and let out small giggle. "Yoshi"

That statement left Sonic confused. "Wait you can't swim either*" Yoshi nodded. He then soon explained to Sonic how Princess Peach taught him to swim, still wasn't that strong of a swimmer, but he could still only float above the water and couldn't go deep underwater, but because it was the freestyle swim, he could get away with doing the dog paddle which basically consists of him swimming as if he was dog and with his large speed and acceleration could make go pretty fast in the water (that's a good enough description, right?).

"Wow, cool you learnt how swim so fast" Sonic complimented the dinosaur who replied with a smile. "I practically run into water almost everywhere I go, yet I've never learnt how to swim"

"Yo-Yoshi"

"Finding my own style" The green-eyed Hedgehog repeated silently, understanding, an idea plotting in his mind. "Thanks Yoshi, lets go" He said with a smirk as pointed to the door with his finger. Yoshi caught on and walked to the door thinking Sonic was walking right beside him, but then turned around to see the Hedgehog standing still again looking down. He made an 'hmm' noise while showing a sign of confusion on his face. Yoshi then observed that Sonic was looking at what seem to be some kind of orange jacket he was wearing. Something he never bothered to take notice to before.

"Yoshi"

"Yeeah that was the other reason why I hid out in here" He said plainly as he motioned his hands up and down at the jacket around his chest

"Yoshi"

"Weelll"

**Flashback**

_Sonic was sitting down on a bench next to the Olympic pool trying not to look nervous whilst trying not to stare intensely at the water. Failing miserably, he was soon interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, who was none other than Cream the Rabbit._

_"Mister Sonic after telling Toad about your swimming issue, Toad found the perfect solution to your problem" She said her ever so polite accent. "Toad" She motioned him to come over as he was holding an orange lifejacket._

_Sonic chuckled. "Are you going swimming or something Toad" He joked in a friendly manner._

_"It's not for me Sonic" He said as he handed to him so he could take it from him, but Sonic just shook his head._

_"Uh uh, no way am I wearing that "_

_"Please Mr. Sonic" Cream said courteously. Sonic trying to resist the urge to say yes to the young rabbit, reluctantly gave in and slowly took the lifejacket from Toad and puts it over his head to wear over and on to his chest. _

_"There. Perfect fit" says Toad with a smile. "Now you'll be able to float just fine in the water and now all you have to do is swim"_

_"Ok" Sonic sounding a bit more confident about the whole idea. "I think I can do-" But he was interrupted by familiar sounds of laughter. _

_"Sonic! What are you wearing?"_

"And I think the rest is pretty clear if you ask" Sonic huffed.

"Yoshi" He said sympathetic. "Yoshi Yoshi" He muttered out loud in a teasing manner and Sonic crossed his arms while having his eyelids lowered halfway at the comment.

Yoshi giggled. "Yoshi" Joking with him.

Sonic now ready to go nodded, and which Yoshi too nodded, understanding his gesture and they both walked out the changing room and on their way to the Olympic Pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquatics Centre- Olympic Swimming Pool<strong>

The crowd supporting either team cheering as loudly as they possible could as both Sonic and Yoshi came through the door and into the main pool area, as the faces of Team Mario (well most of them) happily applauding and waving to him as he went to take his place on the platform beside the edge of the pool. Team Sonic doing the same, giving Sonic if not more support, but most of them trying to hide their laughter at Sonic's obvious 'Outfit change' as he too went to step onto his platform.

"In lane 5- Yoshi"

"Yahoo!" He responded to his name being called by doing a little spin with his hands on his hips.

"In Lane 6- Sonic"

"Leave it to me" Sonic plainly said waving, due the fact he was still kind of nervous about whole swimming thing, but was not going to back down now. _'Finding my own style' _His idea from earlier coming into his mind again.

"On Your Marks"

Yoshi, who was doing the basic swimming starting position by bending down with the tip of his fingers touching the platform. Whereas Sonic instead of using the standard swimming ethic. He instead positioned himself as if was about to get ready and start running making both teams and the crowd very confused.

"Get set" Both athletes reading (not reading a book, reading!) themselves.

_He goes nothing._

"GO!"

Both of them immediately go straight into water, Yoshi diving in normally whilst Sonic literally jumped in to the water feet first. Yoshi diving in gave him more of a head start, but Sonic still wasn't far behind. Yoshi doing his little dog paddle at a fast enough pace could make freely fast enough to swim in the straightway path he was in. Sonic however using his new technique he thought up with which consisting of him doing what he does best and simply runs in the water and using his hands to piercing through the water as quickly as he could as if doing the crawl(Another swimming technique*) trying not to pushed by the water resistance(Science lesson anyone?). They were practically neck and neck for the first 50m until they got to the other side of the pool in which they had to turn around again. Both of them not fond of going underwater, just touched the wall and pushed against it whilst twisting their bodies to go the other way in which they swam, giving themselves rest as they pushed off the wall, still a close race. So it was the final 40m and Yoshi comfortable in his position just kept going at normal pace enjoying his time in the water. Sonic on the other hand was starting to get nauseous, not being used to swimming in the water, all the waves he was created splashing around him, making him feel quite seasick. Though knowing he had the will power to finish the race, his senses reacted, and he immediately closed his eyes air tight and starting waving his arms as fast as he could until he finally hit the wall finished the 100m Freestyle with the crowd practically screaming knowing the result.

Sonic knowing he finished the race, put his arms and feet at rest as he floated still in the water (with help of the lifejacket) and turned to his left to see Yoshi smiling at him and put up his hand so Yoshi could high-five it which he did.

"Nice ...one" He said breathing heavily.

Yoshi made an 'Uh Uh' noise and motioned his index finger to the big screen showing a slow motion replay of the speedy little hedgehog near the end of the race suddenly rapidly going faster all of a sudden like he was racing in the 100m. And Yoshi not far behind, still couldn't catch up and just soon enough tapped the wall. And then afterwards showing the official table of results on the screen.

1st- Sonic- 0:48:598

2nd-Yoshi-0:49:674

Sonic overjoyed did a full flip in the pool creating a big splash around him and fist bumped in the air, whilst Yoshi, content with second place spun around in the water in happiness (So Happy!).

_Too easy, too easy _Sonic thought cockily to himself taking in all the applause from the mob of fans and his friends, as he did a small sneeze and rubbed his nose his old self coming back to him and proud that he faced his fear.

"Sonic, your still in the water"

"AHHH" Maybe not.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Awards Ceremony<span>**

"Sliver Medal Awarded To Yoshi"

"Ahh" He said in delight as he a little dance.

"Gold Medal Awarded To Sonic"

He did a flip and then did his signature thumbs up. "It's all about speed"

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't ironic how the only 2 characters from both franchises that can't swim techniqucally are swimming, how sweet!- Which is the reason why I chose them to do this event, I had the idea for a while. <strong>

**OMG- Sonic just won an Olympic medal in swimming which just proves the point on just how anyone can win these events-_- And yes, Sonic The _freakin _Hedgehog has to wear a lifejacket when he goes swimming LOLOLOLOLOLOL- I mean it makes sense since he can't swim, but... SEGA WHYYYY, just why! (Though I told my friend about this, she totally cracked up!) **

**And a gold medal for me, I updated in less than a month, I'm getting good at this^^**

**And most importantly 26 reviews- AWESOME Thank you soo much- next milestione 45 or least 40 why beacuse that's my next fav number! Come guys type like you never typed before! **

*** Yeah, Yoshi can't actually swim, at least what know from Galaxy 2 that is- He's soo cute when he swims and it made me sad that I couldn't go underwater with him WWAAAAHHHH!**

***And because I am such an informational nerd- I going to name all the swim styles in this game (I did not research a thing!- I just because I am OBBESSED!)**

**Crawl **

**Dog Paddle**

**Butterfly**

**Underwater Running (Just honestly guess who does that-_-)**

**Crocodile Crawl(Don't quote me on that though) **

**Please Read & Review- As we go into the second relay- IN WATER!-I would like to know who you want to repesent the Mario and Sonic swim teams too!- **And just something extra can you guys tell if you like the new title- I'm kind of limited with the whole amount character spaces thing and the long Mario & Sonic title doesnt help-_-****

**I don't own Mario or Sonic Series**


	14. Freestyle Relay: Find The Computer Room!

**Mario & Sonic At The Olympics Games- Start In Beijing**

**Chapter 14- 100m Freestyle Relay**

_**National Aquatic Centre**_

"Are you sure you're alright Sonic" Tails asked his best friend with up most concern

"I'm fine- _ACHOO!_" He was interrupted another loud sneeze of his. Sonic was sitting on the bench with the rest of his teammates for the relay swim huddling all around him and Sonic justrubbing his nose with his finger to try and stop stop it from being so stuffy, making it so he couldn't really breathe through his nose and as a substitute had to inhale through his nose which felt very alien to him and somehow uncomfortable.

"That doesn't seem fine" Shadow said bluntlywith a straight face. The only one not really facing Sonic in worry, but just standing next to them in his favourite position, his arms folded and his eyes drifting to floor, or just about anywhere else that wasn't his 'friends'

"Whatev-_ACHOO!_" Cream sitting next to him, politely passed him another tissue. "Thank you" He said quickly to hopefully surpass another sneeze. _This is what I get for going in the water _He thought to himself, showing off a slight smirk on his face.

"Now what are we gonna do-" Tails started his naturally trying to think a plan.

"Yeah, my Sonikku is sick and there no way to-" Both Sonic and Shadow sweatdropped and openly face palmed to themselves knowing how that sentence was soon enough going to end, with the exception of Tails who just sighed and Cream how just let out a little giggle. Amy made a _humph _sound and pouted then turned away from the immature boys.

Tails sighed. " What I mean is we're one teammate short" The Sonic team pondered at this predicament for a second till all their thoughts were stopped by a familiar voice that tried to find the computer room.

"I'll help you guys win a medal"

Everyone surrounding the benches immediately turned around to see a familiar green Crocodile approach them.

"What's up Vector" Sonic welcomed him to group. "So what bring you here- _ACHOO_!"

"Since you guys are one member down, I decide to come and help you"

"That's nice of you Mr Vector" Cream said pleasantly and in turn got an approving nod from Vector.

"Well that's cool and all, but what you qualified to be on the swim" Sonic jokingly beamed in mocking captain voice.

"He's a crocodile" Shadow bluntly answered.

"Good enough for me" Sonic chuckled and then turned to face Tails. "You be a good team captain alright"

"Don't worry I will" Tails said modestly, brushing the back of his neck with his gloved hand.

"Great, because the relays about to start" Amy pointed out. "Come on" She instructed as all her teammates began to follow her along to their positions at the other end of the pool.

"Good luck guys, _ACHOO!_" The team leader called after them

"Excuse Mr Sonic while I get you some more tissues" Cream politely said as she hopped down from the considerable tall bench (for her size) and departed to the bathroom. _Well I guess it's just me_, but as on cue the chosen Relay team of Mario, Luigi and Princesses Peach and Daisy finally came in and gave a friendly wave and hello to the stand alone hedgehog, but deciding to keep him company until the race started, the red plumber sat down next to him.

"Hey" Sonic greeted and Mario replied by giving a smile back as a reply.

"You competing" Mario gave another nod, but then gave a questionable look back to his rival. "Oh yeah, taking a stand this time, even the world's fastest hedgehog could stand up against a common cold" Both of them let out a small laugh in response and then sighed. Hooray for awkward silence.

Sonic stared at Mario for a second.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Meh, just not to you" Mario countered jokingly with a spirited smile "Hey-" But his voice was interrupted and ignored as Mario heard the voice of Princess Peach and obediently walked off to her side, leaving Sonic alone feeling outsmarted. _Man he's good_

* * *

><p>"In Lane 3- Team Mario" The announcer yelled.<p>

Mario happily jumped in response to the crowd cheering whilst letting out his signature "Yahoo!"

"In Lane 4- Team Tails"

"Yeah" The kit exclaimed excitedly, doing a little hop and a humble wave to the crowd.

"On Your Marks" Both of them got into the bend down starting position.

"Get set"

"Go"

The two competitor leaping into the clear blue water, Mario using his swimming technique of 'Crawl' to severely pierce through the water at decent pace, unlike Tails who naturally swan in a dog paddling motion (Let's just say that's a word ) like Yoshi in the last match, who was a little behind the plumber, but still was going at a fast enough to keep up with him until the change-off, as both of them soon enough approached the wall, tapped it and sent off the teams next swimmers in the relay, Peach and Shadow who competently dive into the water above Mario and Tails' heads.

The Princess and the Ultimate lifeform putting up a good fight with each other, both of them dangerously close together, though in different lanes. The 100m swim, was equal since both of them did use the crawl technique and were trained as strong swimmers as both strides were strong, though Shadow's more aggressive with a speed factor involved and Peach's a little more agile. Nonetheless they get to the second change of athletes with Peach slightly in lead after the change of direction, but as Luigi and Amy at the beginning readying themselves, and once Shadow and Peach tapped the wall, dove right in, though Luigi a bit hesitant.

Amy started off confidently swimming ahead with Luigi not far behind, doing the Crawl, even though he wasn't a strong swimmer at birth. Amy doing the breaststroke, yet it looks she is going quite slow, but it has a fair lead, swimming very graciously through the water, until the 50m mark, where Luigi, pushes forward in front of Amy by quite a bit, giving him the lead and time to hit the wall and Daisy like her attitude confidently dives in, piercing through the water and starts doing the Crawl technique as well as all of her fellow teammates, practically excited that after minutes of waiting could take her turn to participate in the Relay and was really enjoying it too- that and knowing she was the best swimmer on the team.

About two seconds or less, Amy came and pressed onto the wall and like the rest of her teammates, thought hopefully that she didn't waste any time, as she could see the flower princess dive into the water whilst she was underwater and how surprisingly fast Daisy was going too. But once she pressed against the wall, Vector hopped into the drink behind her and started causally swimming away at his own whilst she got out of the pool. Unlike all the other athletes, since he _was _a crocodile, he had all the advantages, to swim faster, strength and stamina to freely move straight ahead in the water and slowly, edge forward to where Daisy was in her lane, and were neck and neck by the 50m mark and rotated their bodies and directions to the final stretch. Both of them trying as hard as they can to keep up the pace, Daisy trying hard to keep up her lead, but ended up overworking her moments and slowed down just a bit before she hit the wall.

_BUZZ!_

_"New World Record" The Announcer said as the crowd cheered with excitement._

"Yes!" Sonic cheered whilst fist bumping, proud for his team managing to win the gold without him and took time off to stop being sick and walk to congratulate all them who were having their own mini celebration as well.

"We won, we won!"Tails exclaimed with joy hopping up and down.

"Wow, were really good" Amy pointed out happily at the Relay team's record.

"Naturally" The dark Hedgehog added on the side, actually his 'friends' for their victory, and then turned to notice see a certain faker coming his way.

"You guys did awesome"

"Did you really expect any less" Vector bragged from behind him. Sonic jokingly tilted his head in thought and shook it. "Nah" He let out a short laugh and high-fived Vector. "All right!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Awards Ceremony <span>**

"2nd Place- Team Mario"

"Mario will get you next time" He said clapping for victors, accepting his team's second place victory.

"Medal Awarded"

"1st Place-Team Tails"

"We did it!" The two-tailed fox said with excitement.

"Medal Awarded"

* * *

><p><strong>THANK GOD I FINALLY POSTED THIS AFTER 3 MONTHS!<strong>

**Sorry this was late, but I got writer's block and my laptop charger broke issues, issues and more issues. I really wanted to get this done n time before school tomorrow, so if it feels rushed at some points, yeah I know, but whatever. (And typos I know your hiding in those paragraphs)**

**Remember when Sonic sneezed at the end of the last chapter... probably not, but there's my explanation if you were confused. And thank Galaxia the Chao for Vector being in this chapter-Find The Computer Room!**

**And we haven't seen Mario or Sonic talk much, so I added that- random, but again whatever.**

**Also I thought about doing includes with all the other characters during the other events just to add variety, but maybe when we get to all the turn based events again.**

**Please Read & Review- As we can either see a Table Tennis match between Tails and Yoshi or start with Gymnastics and jump on trampolines with all the girls- You decide!**

**Total Scores after Aquatic Events:**

**Team Mario: 5**

**Team Sonic: 4**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic Series**


End file.
